The Misinterpreted Stranger From Beyond
by Luness
Summary: Life has been quite boring, yet quite fascinating since that /event/. The event that happened a couple of weeks ago, or in my case the event that's going to happen for you see I'm travelling to the past. How? I can answer that question with one word, North, it happened somewhat like this.
1. Time Travel!

"Hey North"

I said with a hint of boredom, while playing with a toy robot lying on the couch. The big man I'm talking to didn't usher a word, instead he let out a soft grunt.

"I'm bored"

This time the man with the red hat answered.

"Go play with the Rabbit then"

The man then continued doing his business, which is wrapping the VIPs' presents with the most elaborate of wrappings. I didn't like that answer, since I have a bit of a problem with said Rabbit.

"ugh not him again, I got kicked out of his land just because of some little joke"

North stopped his work in progress and turned around with a confused expression.

"what in the name of Christmas did you do this time Jack?"

I hopped of the couch and float around the room lying on my chest, still fidgeting with the toy robot, until I kind of broke it and threw it to the trash. Hey it wasn't my fault the hands weren't movable.

"Oh shi- uhhh yeah I kind of froze one of his egg squadrons, you know the big rock things and then he snapped and kicked me in the butt, then ta-da! Here I am complaining to you"

At first he was confused, he had this stupid look on his face, a look that I can laugh at everyday, yes it was /that/ stupid. Right after that he burst into laughter with his white beard flailing to and fro.

"BAHAHAHAHA oh Jack when will you grow up, and I thought fighting Pitch was enough to develop your character"

I shrugged it off, it wasn't really that big of a deal. Alright so I'm not grown up yet, well /that/ or being childish is my nature. Whichever it is I don't really mind.

"Yeah that's funny and all, anyways got any idea on how to kill time?"

North rubs his long beard, thinking…

and thinking…

still thinking…

oh God he's taking too long

"SO?"

I demanded, flying towards him.

"How about tooth? She seems to like you"

I flinched at his suggestion, it's not that I don't like the tooth fairy, it's just that… all those teeth and the way she talks…

"uhh yeah I don't feel comfortable around her, I think it's the teeth that she has lying around, come on North! Give me something new, something cool, something fresh! Like your brand new sled for example, eh? How's that?"

North pushed me aside and pointed a finger at me with his big hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SLED, I just repainted it!"

I shrugged him off and continued my search for fun.

"then give me ideas! You're the most fun of the four! Captain Kangaroo hates me, Tooth Fairy creeps me out, and Sandman… well he's Sandman… He's always asleep. Now you! You give presents to little kids! How fun is that!"

North smiled at the compliment, it was the biggest smile I've ever seen him do. After a while he manages to finish the presents and then went to a chest beside his office table. It was his utensil chest. It's where he puts his tools and globes and such. He pulled out some kind of snow globe, but this one seems different, it seems older than the others. He then hands it over to me. I was confused on what to do with the thing.

"a snow globe?"

I asked in a curious tone. Before I can take a closer look at it he snatched it from me.

"not just any snow globe! I think I know what you want, and I think it's in this snow globe!"

I crossed my arm, still floating.

"then give me it"

North smiled and whispered a little something to the snow globe. Don't ask me what it is cause I can't hear a thing he's saying. Actually all I can hear is a word, an unfamiliar word, it's 'Arendelle', whatever that means.

After a while the snow globe shimmers with a low-light. North then takes a pitcher's pose and threw it with all of his might.

Boom. A portal opened, it's nothing new, been there done that. Not really interesting, but what lies beyond the portal is another thing. I'm really curious on what's on the other side.

"where is it going to?"

I asked North. He puts his hands on his hip and smiled at me.

"it's a secret"

He then ran to me and pushed me to the portal.

"H-HEY!"

"Don't come back until I pick you up okay! Behave!"

The portal sucked me in and threw me out into some snowy mountains.

"Oh boy where did he send me off this time"

Before I can go back to the portal North came out of it.

"Welcome to the Northern Mountains of Arendelle! Congratulations Jack! You're a time-traveler now!"

I looked back at him, confused at what he just said.

"a what now?"

He just laughed.

"HAHAH you're in the past Jack! In the far past! You could even say this isn't our world! Well since it isn't"

My jaw dropped. What is this big guy talking about.

"wait how are we going to get back?"

North waved a finger at me and shakes his head.

"not we, but you, bye Jack, I'll pick you up when you're all grown up! Or when I remember!"

With that he returned to the portal. He left me alone. He left me alone on an inhabited mountain. What the hell.

Suddenly out of nowhere a cheery voice called out to me.

"Hey there! I'm Olaf!"


	2. Snowy Mountain Adventures Go!

It's been a couple of hours since I was trapped here. Thank the man in the moon that I can't feel cold because I bet any normal person would freeze to death in this weather. Any normal person besides… Olaf…

Who's Olaf you ask? Well he's this… err thing… To be quite honest I don't have the slightest clue what he is. I think I remember him telling me that he's a snowman but even I find that hard to believe. Well right now I'm just following him to his 'castle'. Seriously though how can this puny guy have a castle?

"So… Olaf was it? Where is this castle of yours?"

I asked following the trail of his round foot-steps. How can anything keep in balance with that body shape. I mean his head is like huge and his body is small, oh and those twig hands… they're /actual/ twigs, and last his itsy-bitsy feet. This guy amazes me.

"M-my castle? Oh no-no-no this isn't my castle Jack! It's my friend's castle"

Wow his friend's castle, that's just dandy. This guy isn't bad and all but for the hours that I've spent wandering around with him something piqued my interest. How can he see me and how can he know my name. Not everyone is a fan of the /great/ Jack Frost, I mean hey! I'm famous for my naughty deeds so I'm not so popular.

"Have I asked this before? But how do you know my name, and how can you see me?"

Olaf stopped walking and turned to me. He threw his hand upwards and exclaimed with the biggest smile. A smile that can rival North's.

"Of course I know you! You're /the/ Jack Frost! The one who made snow! The great guy who made me into reality! Without you I'm just a puddle of water in summer! And of course I can see you! Hello~ I have eyes Jack! These pebbles on my face have meanings"

Wow, who would've thought that even in another realm I'm known. Well I guess I'm quite famous around snow creatures.

"wow that's… nice, anyway how can you live? I mean you're just a snowman, they aren't suppose to talk and walk"

Olaf wiggles a finger at me with some kind of disappointed look on his face and continued walking.

"nc nc nc, Jack not all snowmen can't walk the walk or talk the talk, and I'm one of 'em! Oh and that's thanks to my friend and her magical doo-hicky! She was born with powers"

Magic? I never knew such things exist. Well they /do/ exist but they're not regularly seen in human, which I'm not so that kind of explains my powers no? and these magical powers… they belong to a girl. I can't wait to meet this friend of his.

"I suppose that's logical, maybe. Anyway when are we going to get to this castle you're so proud of?"

Olaf stops at a cliff and gestured me to come closer. I don't know what to expect. Every corner in this world is a mystery, every corner holds secrets, every corner is a miracle, every corner is an adventure.

"we're here"

One of those miracles is right in front of me.

It is the most beautiful sight that I've ever seen in my entire immortal life. The castle is a grand ice sculpture. Rays of sun shine back at the clear blue ice walls. The staircase leading to it is smooth and wonderfully etched. The grand doors sparkle. The clouds sliding through the roof like soft cotton.

It was just magical.

"whoa"

I exclaimed, lost of words.

"yeah whoa, come on! The stairs are over there"

Olaf tries to pull me with his little twig hands but fails. He points at the ice staircase, telling me to go there. There is no time for stairs.

"Come on little guy"

I picked him up and held him close to me. He was very light, not surprising since he's made out of snow.

"whoa! I didn't know you could fly Jack!"

"I guess there's a lot that you don't know about me"

"Hahah! This is /so/ cool!"

We fly inside the castle. As we land on the balcony I can feel the coldness of the floor. It was a great feeling. I let go of Olaf and he dropped flat on his face. Ouch.

"Sorry about that, by the way where is this friend of yours? I can't wait to meet her"

Olaf brushes some snow off of him and turns to me with a confused face.

"friend?"

"you know, the friend that made you?"

"OH! That friend! Oh yeah she's not here, she's in another castle"

I don't know why but I feel kind of disappointed at his answer. Maybe because I'm curious that someone is somewhat similar to me.

"oh… when can I meet her?"

Olaf taps his chin with his index finger, thinking.

"I think she's going to visit me for a couple of weeks, I think she's going to visit today!"

The moment Olaf said 'today' my heart begins to beat faster. I'm anxious in seeing this friend of his. What is she like? What does she like? Will she like me? Why am I asking all these questions to myself? What?

"Olaf?"

I died.

Well not really, it's just that I'm so excited. Her voice is soft, softer than the clouds, oh and believe me clouds are really soft because I've touched them before. Why am I so excited for someone I don't even know, for someone I haven't even met. Well I guess I'm about to find out.

"oh! Oooooooh! Here she is! Elsa! We're up here!"

Olaf exclaims as he runs to the owner of the delicate voice which is Elsa I suppose.

"We? Who is with you?"

I run to catch up with Olaf but he's too fast, before I knew it I almost slipped down the staircase.

"Hey! Wait!"

I stopped. For the first time I'm speechless. She is beautiful. Her pale blond hair flow beside her head, resting on her shoulder. Her eyes, her blue eyes shine just like the walls of this ice castle. But can she see me though? She pauses for a second, and for a second also I thought she could see me. But I'm wrong.

"How are you Olaf? It's been a while since I last saw you"

She says with her delicate voice as she hugged the little snowman. Lucky bastard.

"I'm great! Oh! And meet my friend! His name is Jack"

Olaf waves a hand at me, I wave back. But… Elsa can't see me. Elsa raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"Where is this /Jack/?"

Olaf runs up to me, still smiling.

"why he's here! Jack! You know! Jack Frost!"

I smile at Olaf.

"I don't think she's going to notice me Olaf, unless…"

An idea struck me. If Jamie could see me, why can't she? All she needs to do is believe right? So just like in Jamie's room I made a little snow creature. This time it's a hummingbird. The hummingbird flies around the room, leaving trails of snowflake here and there.

This surprises Elsa, maybe she can't do anything like this, or maybe she can but doesn't know it yet. Whichever it is she likes this little thing. It then flies towards Elsa, pecking her nose lightly with its soft snowy beak.

"J-Jack Frost?"

This time I know that she can see me. So I smile at her, leaning on my staff.

"Hello miss Elsa"

I slide on the icy staircase and land right in front of her.

I took her hand and gave it a gentle peck.

"The name's Jack, Jack Frost. I think you've heard of me before, from books maybe?"

She pulls her hand back and held it with her other. She gasps at the sight of me. I guess I'm /that/ handsome.

"J-Jack… I never knew you actually existed… oh pardon me, where are my /manners/?! My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle"

I raise an eyebrow walk around her.

"Queen? Queen of Arendelle! My my, what an honor your majesty"

I say with a hint of sarcasm. I take her hand again, this time both of them, and shake them.

"I hope we can get along"


End file.
